


Whumptober inspired Lotadam shorts

by threedices



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hospitalization, Hurt Adam (Voltron), M/M, Soft Lotor (Voltron), implied assassination atempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Short fics that are inspired by Whumptober 2019 prompts.Chapter 1: Aftermath of an assassination attempt. Adam gets injured on Lotor's behalf. (Stab wound, human shield, bleeding out. Can be read as character death.)Chapter 2: Adam in hospital. (Recovery. Can be read as a sequel or alternate end to chapter 1.)





	1. Adam got stabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam heroically threw himself in front of Lotor and now he's bleeding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stab wound, human shield, bleeding out, kind of: shaky hands and includes "don't move".
> 
> This can be read as character death, just as the next short can be read as a sequel to this.

It's kind of ironic to bleed out under Lotor's hands, after surviving and recovering from, Sendak's attack.

Adam takes a rattling breath.

“Stay still. Don't move.” Lotor's voice is whip crack sharp, but his hands shake where they press against Adam's ribcage to stop the bleeding.

“I kind of need to breath,” Adam says, voice rougher and shakier than he'd like.

At least his snark is still intact.

Adam's vision is greying out, dimming at the edges, and Lotor is fading in and out of focus.

Every breath is another stab of the knife, it's not as if Adam can just stop.  
Regardless, he's too stubborn to.

“Why did you do it?”

He tries to focus on Lotor, tries his best to answer, but it's getting harder.  
Adam feels cold.  
Last chance to say anything.  
Adam takes it.

“Because, because you're important. To the universe. To me.” He smirks with blood on his teeth, feels it coating the inside of his mouth.  
“Guess… which one matters more to me.”

Lotor makes a choked off sound, still pressing his bloody hands against Adam's side.

Adam blinks, the movement coming sluggishly to him.

Are those tears in Lotor's eyes?  
They're beautiful eyes, even with tears coating his eyelashes.

Lotor smiles at him. It looks broken. He swallows hard. “Thank you.”

The last thing Adam feels is the soft press of Lotor's lips on his own and the tears falling like raindrops on his face.

Adam thinks that's the as good as a confession.  
He's pretty good at reading between the lines by now and doesn't need Lotor to say it.


	2. Adam is hospitalized and bored

The hospital is awful. Not because it is awful itself, but because Adam is bored to tears.  
When he's not drugged to the gills.

(He's sure Lotor has given his staff orders to drug Adam until he's comfortable. It's kind of sweet.)

Lotor looks affronted when Adam asks to be released.

“If you think I'm just letting you walk out of here, you're wrong.”  
Lotor's voice shakes on the last bit and Adam relents.  
Lotor had enough of a scare.  
Adam can do this one thing for him.  
Not that he doesn't affect a putupon sigh for posterity's sake.

The food is … strange to Adam, but Lotor assures him it's not poisoned, when Adam stares at his food tray a bit too long.

“I just never had Galra food before, that's all.”

“Oh.”

Lotor advises him on how to eat it, there's a trick to it, and suppresses his laughter when Adam inevitably botches his first attempt.

“Here, let me help you.”

Lotor's voice is light with amusement, so Adam lets him.

Lotor's hands are sure and gentle on Adam's and Adam is loathe to admit it when he figures out how to do it.

Instead he concentrates on the feeling of Lotor's hands on his own, rough with callouses from swordplay.

They're warm and Lotor's dedication to help him warms Adam's heart in turn.


End file.
